onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 513
Chapter 513 is titled "I Couldn't Save Them!!!". Cover Page CP9's Independent Report Vol. 21: "Excessive Justice". Lucci continues his assault while the Captain of the Candy Pirates is already down. The townsfolk look on in horror at the bloodshed. Short Summary The Straw Hats vanish one by one, Kuma having defeated them completely. Long Summary The Straw Hat Pirates wonder where Zoro disappeared to, after Kuma touched him with his paw. Chopper runs wild in Monster Point, trying to hurt Sentomaru. Rayleigh is still seen dueling Kizaru, using swords while Nami reflects on Kuma's ability, where it was first shown at Thriller Bark. She remembers that Perona mysteriously vanished. Luffy asks Sentomaru where Zoro could have gone, and Sentomaru says that anyone that gets touched by Kuma's paws would fly for three days and three nights and the destination would only be known by Kuma. An outraged Sanji gets ready to battle Kuma, while PX-1 tries to attack Usopp from behind, using a beam attack. Kuma uses his Devil Fruit ability to send PX-1 away, enraging Sentomaru. Luffy then orders the crew to run away as far as possible. As Sanji, Usopp and Brook try to escape, Kuma descends on them, prepared to attack. Brook sacrifices himself, making a bone joke as he disappears. Sanji is filled with despair as he begins to lose his crewmates. He tells Usopp to run and lands a kick on Kuma, only to be deflected into a pile of rubble. Usopp attempts to hold Kuma back, only to be sent away. An enraged Sanji runs at Kuma, who finally sends Sanji off as well. A despaired Luffy looks on in shock. Rayleigh is still seen dueling Kizaru, holding off the Marine Admiral. Kuma then approaches Rayleigh and whispers something to him. When Kizaru asks what Kuma said to Rayleigh, Kuma simply replies with that he will not answer Kizaru's questions. Luffy activates Second Gear as Kuma teleports to where Franky and Nami are. Franky tries to attack Kuma with a "Strong Right", but it has no effect. An enraged Luffy tries a "Jet Pistol", only to be blocked by Kuma's paws. Kuma descends on Franky and sends him away using his Devil Fruit ability. Luffy slowly succumbs to defeat, as Nami is also sent away by Kuma. With only Robin and a Monster Chopper left, Luffy desperately lunges at Kuma. However, Kuma simply teleports again, to Robin and Chopper. Luffy starts begging Kuma to stop sending his crewmates away but Kuma still sends Chopper away. Robin attempts to run, yet, she also gets sent away by Kuma. Luffy, filled with despair and rage, falls to the ground, angry and crying that he could not even save a single friend. Kuma simply responds by saying that he will not be seeing Luffy again and ultimately sends Luffy flying, resulting in the utter defeat of the Straw Hats. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Kuma makes PX-1 "vanish". *Sentomaru explains that whenever Kuma makes someone "vanish", he actually sends them flying far away for three days and three nights to another destination. *Kuma whispers something to Silvers Rayleigh. *Kuma makes all of the Straw Hats "vanish". *The Straw Hat Pirates are utterly defeated. *This is the last chapter of the Sabaody Archipelago Arc. Characters Site Navigation ru:Глава 513 ca:Capítol 513 it:Capitolo 513 es: Capítulo 513